Elusion
by mewfrosting
Summary: The Doctor is always running around, without a plan, showing off to his companions. Because things mostly go right for him at the end, someone must have a plan, right? Right. Who has been helping him, with a plan, I might add, and making sure the show goes on? Read on to find out! (Cheeeeeeesy!) Rated T for future cursing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, long-time no see! **_

_** Here's a DW fanfic, cuz I've been wanting to write on for SO-FRIGGIN-LONG!**_

_** Critique, pls?**_

"What's in a name?" I pondered aloud, a rhetorical question asked to the empty atmosphere of a T.A.R.D.I.S. corridor. "Is it a label…?" I smirked, "A nature, an attitude, a…" I brushed my long fingernails over a doorway, only to lick my finger. This was a bedroom.

I opened the door, pushing the button on my sonic device. I still didn't know what to call it. The Doctor had a screwdriver… What is mine? "Is a name… a home?" I smiled at the room. Bunk beds lined the walls and each bed had a name on it. This was his companion room. Susan, Ian, Barbara, Vicki… Steven, Taylor, Katarina, Dodo, Ben, Polly…. I skipped forward a bit and around a corner and found myself on the doctor's ninth regeneration.

Rose… The wall next to the bed was crowded with pictures of her and Mickey. I never liked him… neither did the Doctor. I inhaled deeply, taking in that rose perfume she always wore… No matter how light it was, the control room always smelled of it after they left.

Jack…. Jack Harkness. He almost found me once, when he was wondering about the T.A.R.D.I.S., I had to hide in the pool (read a few books, learned I liked Harry Potter more than I thought,) then he almost found me changing after that. Ha! He would've liked that, the little player.

Donna, Martha, the Ponds…. I always loved the ginger companions, making the Doctor jealous just with the color of their hair.

Oh, then there's his good friends, the ones that stuck. There was a bed for Madame Vastra, Jenny, and Strax. They were always my favorite.

At the end of the row of beds, there was a smaller bed, a dog bed, With the name "K-9" written in a sharpie on the wall above. He was the only one who knew I existed. He sometimes ran about the T.A.R.D.I.S. with me whenever I got lonely. I was called "Mistress" to him, even though I insisted several times on being called by my name.

Beyond the dog bed, there was a door. Opening it, I walked into a master bedroom, with a very Victorian feel. Unlike the normal spacey-bluish lighting of the corridors and normal room of the T.A.R.D.I.S., this room had soft, rosey-red lighting, making the crimson silk sheets of the bed look luscious. I laughed. This "sexy" room was one for the Doctor and River. The walls were polka-dotted with wedding pictures between the two and white roses in baskets.

But my smile soon faded when a shadow ran into the room behind me.

"Who are you?" A girl's voice. Not the Doctor. Whew.

I slowly turned around to see her. Wide eyes, shoulder-length chocolate, straight hair, with similar colored eyes. She wore a light-brown, long overcoat and a red shoulder-bag, with blue skinny-jeans. I smiled again. "He doesn't have the time to make one for you… Been so busy trying to find you out!"

"Wha-what do you mean? Answer me. Who are you? Why does the Doctor have a girl in the T.A.R.D.I.S?"

Girl? Oh wait… this is the nanny-one. The new one. I started a slow clap. "Very well done. The Doctor has a girl in is T.A.R.D.I.S!" She tilted her head.

"Who are you? Does the Doctor even know you're here?"

"Ha-ha! He's been getting the smart one, has he? Now you're asking the right questions. No, he doesn't know I'm here. That's one answer. Ask another good question and I'll answer it."

"Okay… 'Cause it doesn't look like you'll answer any questions about yourself… Who are- or were- these people?" She motioned to the line of beds.

"Yay! Another good question. These people-" I stopped, to motion with a wide, sweeping arm, "Were you. Every-" Step, "Single-" Step, "One-" Step, "Of these people were just like you. Clara Oswald, you are not special."

She looked hurt, but she was a nanny! She knew how to stop bullying. "I am special. How many people are here… fifty? Fourty? Well, I'm one, in fourty, in the entire universe. I'd call that special! Besides, where did all these people go? Are they… dead?"

"Yup."

Shock. Fear. Anger. So many emotions rushed through her eyes.

I cackled. "Look at you! You're so… Human!"

"I'm leaving-" and there was a *BANG!* in the hallway to tell her to. "But before… at least tell me who. You. Are."

A smirk hovered on my lips. "But, dear, dear Clara…

"What's in a name?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again! Forgot to say a few things last time… Clara, the Doctor, and Idris/the T.A.R.D.I.S. all belong to Moffatt's glorious, terrible mind. Also, this is set during when the Doctor is traveling with Clara, before TNOTD. Nothing big is going on… Until now! (Dun dun duuun)**_

_** Also I just posted a little Sherlock drabble, if you like that sort of thing. Check it out, please?**_

_** ~Nyaa!**_

Clara ran up to the doctor, her overcoat in one arm and her satchel in the other. Sweat ran over her forehead, and she was breathing hard. She'd obviously been running, thanks to the T.A.R.D.I.S. She always did what was asked of her.

"Do-doctor… Girl- comp-companion… Bu-bu-bunk beds… "Her words erupted into heavy breathing. The Doctor turned from the console of the T.A.R.D.I.S. and shock ran over his face. He put his arms on her shoulders, holding her up.

"Right. A girl in the T.A.R.D.I.S.?" A nod answered him. "Where? Oh, the bunk beds. Ha! Still need to make you one, don't I? Under Martha, maybe? Or is Donna there?

Clara pointed, taking one last deep breath before standing up straight, "She was smart, she'll know you're coming. She may have left. Let's go." The Doctor hesitated, "Now!"

With that, the doctor loaded the map he'd been making of the T.A.R.D.I.S. onto his sonic and they ran up some stairs into the corridors.

I reached into the deep, dark wardrobe, pulling out a few different dresses. "Hmm… my first encounter with the Doctor… Modern?" I held a shiny, silver dress with light turquoise trim and décor. "Not bad… but he seems to like… older things." I saw beautiful velvet from behind a skanky leafy… thing. Pulling at the velvet, I found a gorgeous crimson dress with black lining and arms. It was magnificent, and perfect.

After about five minutes of making my hair look at least decent, I found myself back in the bunk bed room. I tucked my sonic device in my boots and sat in a dark green, velvet chair. _What does the Doctor need a chair for?_ I found myself wondering, _He never sits down!_

I chuckled to myself as a couple appeared in the doorway.

"Well, well, well!" Right on time. The T.A.R.D.I.S. is the only place the Doctor could ever be late to. Well, other than Amy and Rory's wedding. But that was their fault.

"Well, hello. Doctor," I snapped the consonants, hoping to sound mocking.

"Nice to finally meet you."

"Oh?" My voice cracked. "Finally"? This was wrong, all wrong, "So you've actually noticed my work?" _Stay sharp. Stay witty._

"Oh, don't be silly. I've noticed you, fool."

Here's my chance, "Fool, eh? Are we calling names, now? You always were such a child inside… You're the 'silly' one!"

"I deserve to, I've watched so many people die," he motions to the line of beds along the wall, then to Clara, "I deserve to be a child."

"Doctor… Why did you motion to me?"

"Oh, Clara, you're still here."

"How rude, Doctor!" A loud voice came from above us. A huge smile grew on my face, as the shrilly T.A.R.D.I.S. nagged at the Doctor, "You forgot your own companion! Well, I wouldn't be surprised, what was your first companion's name, again?"

"Err…" He flexed his jaw with annoyance, "Barbara…. Wait a second, who _are_ you?!" he cried, and I burst out laughing.

"Oh… okay. I guess if you've forgot about me…And Susan." The T.A.R.D.I.S. whimpered, before her voice got lower and more evil, "You don't NEED me!" Suddenly the whole room went from dim-lighting to none, and the gravity shifted, the floor was suddenly the walls, except for me. She put me in a little protective ball, to keep me safe. How sweet of her.

"Have you forgotten your partner in crime, Doctor?" I added to her speech

"What in HELL is going on!?" Clara shrieked, and I laughed. I noticed sweat rolling down the Doctor's forehead as the ground suddenly became the ceiling.

"For once, Clara…" the Doctor grabbed her hand as they were suddenly thrown back and forth from wall to wall, until the floor was the floor again. "I don't know…" he groaned.

"Pity. Such-" I took my sonic out of my shoe, "A-" I scanned a doorway "Pity." I stepped onto the floor in front of them and laughed. They couldn't move, I knew it. Idris _(__**The T.A.R.D.I.S. will be called both Idris and T.A.R.D.I.S.) **_had flooded the air in this room with a gas that made the brain foggy and unable to control the body. I was immune- well not immune, protected- to this, as once I had gotten a gas-mask thing installed into my nose, when we went to that hospital with Rose. Ironically, Idris had made the gas smell of roses. Perfect. "Smell that, Doctor? That's epilepsy-inducing gas. It doesn't give you seizures or anything like that. You just can't move for- let's say… two hours. But what does it smell OF?" I sniffed the air. I could still get a scent, which was good. "Roses. Oh, yes, that reminds me of someone." I laughed at them, immobile on the floor, "Rose, rose, rose-rose." I sang, smirking at them and circling them, "Shall I ever see thee wed? (or ever again, your choice!)

"I shall marry at thy will, sire, at thy will…

"Ding, dong, ding-dong. Wedding bells on an April morn... (sound more like the Ponds to me) Carve thy name in a moss-covered stone. In a moss-covered stone." A evil, closed-mouth giggle escaped my lips as I stood at the doorway. I took out my sonic device and closed the door, smiling all the while. The song was in a minor key, so it was meant to be sad. Meant to trigger emotions.

I ran for about half an hour before stopping at a wall and scanning it. The wall cut open and a screen- with Idris's face- appeared.

"Thanks. That was HILLARIOUS!" More laughter escaped my lips, this time, "laughing with friends" laughter instead of "You're such an idiot" laughter.

"Oh, I know. I was so surprised he didn't realize it was me. Should I tell him?"

"Yes. And give me visual."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!"

I watched as Idris's voice flooded into the room that the Doctor and Clara lay still in. It's almost as if they were dead. "So, Doctor, realized who I am yet?" I tapped the screen, and got visual of the Doctor's face, which was drowned in tears. Awww, he'd been remembering Rose. How adorable. "No? Nah, you're not crying enough. I'll give you a hint… you've been inside me." I snorted at the innuendo, and watched the Doctor's face flood with red. He was- I could say- red as a rose. "Ooooh, did you guess? Ahh… still not enough tears. Do you see that, Clara? He's crying." Of course Clara saw, they were in a too uncomfortable position to not see.

They were both near the nunk beds, with their feet under Amy and Rory's beds. Clara was lying basically on top of him, with her knees on his stomach. Her feet were at his knees and her face was right next to his, on the floor, almost close enough to snog him right on his cheek. She was in a fetal position, and he was just lying there like a useless plank.

But suddenly, he moved.

"Aaah, hahaha! Thought you could trick me, could you?" He pulled himself out from under Clara. My eyes widened and I could feel fear rushing to my head. Adrenaline seized my body and my mind rushed, _He'll be coming after me, he'll be coming after me!_ I grabbed my earphones from my pocket, sonic-ed them to the frequency of the sound in that room, and then started running again. "That gas doesn't work on Timelords!" He yelped, and I gritted my teeth as I ran.

"Idris, I need into the control room. Now."

"Yes ma'am." Idris said into my headphones.

"Now, give us the opposite gas or you'll regret it!" He yelled. Jeez, yelling? Really, Doctor? You're talking to the T.A.R.D.I.S., not a fleet of people who want to kill you above Stonehenge.

I finally got into the control room and started the T.A.R.D.I.S., giving her power and letting her chose where to go. Then I ran back to the bunk beds.

"Give em' the gas they want…" I said, entering the room. "Idris."

"No- nonononoo… it's not possible." The Doctor's expression was altered with my final word and he murmured to himself as he studied me.

"Got your deduction, Mister Holmes?" I said as his eyes paused on my chest. "My goodness," I relaxed, and pulled a fan out of my other shoe. They're bigger on the inside, trust me. I fanned myself and pulled at the back on my dress, which ripped off, a hi-lo skirt and a tank top with a low back underneath, "When you said I'd be doing a lot of running, I thought you meant from aliens. Not- well, you _are_ an alien, but I thought you meant hostile aliens, not weepy-crying aliens. But then again there were the weeping angels... That was clever of me, huh?"

"You? I did that!" He pointed at me and started walking in circles.

"Oh, please. You saw me."

"Alright" He flexed his jaw again, his way of dealing with stress "What about… that time! With the people being uploaded and all… And Clara…"

"I helped Clara hack. You think people's minds could change that easily? Ha! You aren't as smart as I thought you were,"

"But I did it! I remember!" Clara got control of her body then stood up… unsuccessfully. The Doctor grabbed her by her shoulders and helped her stand up. "You were never there!

"Memory wiper. Easy. Wipe a single person out of a single conversation, and bam! Your mind was all, 'Oh! I did it! And no-one helped me! Hurdedurrr!' and I just sneaked away and laughed! Ha!" This was fun… too fun. The Doctor was smart, what was he planning to get away this time?

_**Dun dun duuuuuuuuun. (I like saying that)**_


End file.
